Une entrée d'auditorium pas comme les autres
by KlaineCrissColferShipper
Summary: Ayant remarqué que la chemise de Kurt était plus ouverte que d'habitude, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire. Attention Spoilers de l'épisode 14 saison 3.


**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient absolument pas, au même titre que Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement...)

**Rated :** K+

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est mon premier One Shot, donc je ne certifie pas que ce sera le meilleur ;) Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus l'épisode 14 de la saison 3, /!\Attention Spoilers/!\

* * *

><p>Kurt et Blaine sont en couple depuis bientôt un an, sans ou peu de nuages étant venus assombrirent leur relation.. Mais pourtant, ces dernières semaines, ils s'accumulent, tout d'abord Sebastian et son douloureux slushi, puis en début de semaine, la tentative de suicide de l'ancienne terreur de McKinley, Dave Karofsky.. Cette nouvelle avait particulièrement affecté Kurt, qui se sentait coupable, puisque la semaine passée, il avait refusé de sortir avec lui, qui plus est à quelques jours de la Saint Valentin.<p>

Blaine avait été de retour à la fin de la soirée de la St Valentin et avait été mis au courant de la situation plutôt délicate vis à vis de Karofsky. Blaine avait donc décidé, de ne pas se disputer avec Kurt à propos de ça et n'avait alors pas aborder le sujet.

Nous voilà donc, aujourd'hui, après ce malheureux drame, et bizarrement, le drame était survenu le même jour où Blaine et Kurt s'étaient disputés à cause de Sebastian -encore une fois- .

Monsieur Schuester a décidé de tous les convoquer dans l'auditorium, pour qu'ils discutent de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qu'ils désiraient pour leur avenir.

Blaine s'est alors dirigé vers l'auditorium, un peu stressé, et c'est au moment d'entrer dans les coulisses de l'auditorium, au détour d'une encadrement de porte, son corps en choque un autre, qui ne lui ai pas totalement inconnu, puisque ça n'était personne d'autre que son petit ami, Kurt Hummel, le seul et l'unique.

Plusieurs minutes passent, tout les deux restent parfaitement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres finissent par se rencontrer après plusieurs jours d'absence l'un de l'autre.. Et tout s'enflamme, Blaine sent doucement la langue de Kurt demandait l'entrée contre ses lèvres, et celui ci n'hésite pas, leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors dans une danse plutôt endiablée, qui rends Blaine plus entreprenant que d'habitude..

Il décide d'attrapper la cravate de son petit ami pour le tirer complètement à lui, les deux jeunes se retrouvent alors parfaitement collés l'un à l'autre. Blaine s'empresse alors de poser les mains sur les premiers boutons de la chemise de Kurt. Ils sont à ce moment là, tout les deux hors d'haleine, et décident de rompre ce baiser, particulièrement brûlant..

Mais pourtant, Blaine décide d'arracher les trois premiers boutons où ses mains étaient posés, allant ensuite caresser le torse de son petit ami.. Petit ami qui ne put s'empêcher de penser au lieu où ils étaient..

« Blaine.. » Soupira Kurt. Et voyant que ça ne faisait alors aucun effet sur Blaine, hausse le ton : « Blaine ! »

Le dénommé releva la tête aussitôt, surpris du ton qu'avait pris son petit ami..

« Quoi ? Je vais trop vite, c'est ça ? » Blaine fit son air de chien battu, air que Kurt adorait..

« Tu te rends compte que Monsieur Schuester aurait pu nous découvrir ou même tout les membres du Glee Club, imagine un peu leurs têtes ! » Cette idée fit rire Kurt et Blaine en même temps.

Blaine se recula alors de l'encadrement de la porte où ils étaient et dit : « Excuse moi.. » Toujours avec ce même air de chien battu, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Ils s'étaient séparés à tant puisque après quelques minutes, presque tout les membres débarquèrent, alors que les deux jeunes adolescents se regardaient toujours en riant. Kurt n'avait pourtant pas vu que sa chemise était encore à moitié ouverte et sa cravate à moitié défaite..

Heureusement pour eux, personne ne s'en aperçu !

* * *

><p>Merci à lea_kurt sur Twitter pour m'avoir donné l'idée pour cet OS, en s'apercevant d'un petit détail lors de la scène dans l'auditorium avec Mr Schuester dans l'épisode « On My Way » de mardi 21 février ;) .<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends impatiemment vos reviews :)

N'hésitez pas, même si ça ne vous a pas plu, à me dire pourquoi, ça me permettra de m'améliorer.

A bientôt.


End file.
